


i drown it out

by obstructivemind



Series: songfics [1]
Category: Dream SMP RPF, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Sad, Songfic, Wrote this at 3am, ghost of you, made my friends cry lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:54:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29303799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obstructivemind/pseuds/obstructivemind
Summary: So I drown it out like I always do,Dancing through our house with the ghost of you.And I chase it down with a shot of truth:That my feet don’t dance like they did with you.ORA tale where Dream mourns.(Based on Ghost Of You by 5 Seconds Of Summer)
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: songfics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2152326
Comments: 7
Kudos: 17
Collections: DNF Spotify Playlist





	i drown it out

**Author's Note:**

> mmm first songfic of the series! pretty cool if u ask me  
> pls leave comments i wanna talk to u all :] have fun

March 16th. Two months since George’s passing.

The town where George resided had since forgotten about the boy and instead moved onto other tragedies that had unfortunately struck the unlucky citizens.

However, there was one person that hadn’t forgotten.

  
  
  


Sunlight poured into the stuffy, gloomy room where the man lived. Dream’s eyes fell open as his alarm clock violently yelled at him to get out of bed. With an exhausted sigh, he pressed the off button on his clock and hauled his legs over the left side of his double bed.

The sheets were cold.

A shiver danced down his spine and he wrapped his arms around himself, his legs weakening. The loneliness he felt every morning when he woke up was a feeling he was unable to explain, a feeling so complex that it was incapable of disappearing no matter how hard he tried to forget.

His green eyes flickered around his bedroom, and he found himself examining all the memories that he couldn’t bring himself to exterminate no matter the connotation. Posters littered his dark grey walls, clothes that he was supposed to donate spilled out of boxes and mugs that held warm cups of coffee sat in a line along his windowsill.

Dream hadn’t cleaned his room in weeks and it was starting to bother him.

He slipped on the shirt that always sat on the right side of the bed. The shirt that hadn’t been washed in exactly two months. The shirt that Dream lived in. 

Dream got out of bed. That’s all that mattered.

-

“So, how are you holding up?” Sapnap said, his voice ringing through Dream’s phone speakers. Dream’s hands were deep in dish soap when he asked this question. It was a good thing too, otherwise that call would’ve been ended immediately.

“I told you, Sap, I’m fine,” Dream sighed, scrubbing away at the plate that sat in his sink.

“You’re not, Dream. Nobody expects you to be. Healing takes time, you don’t have to pretend wit-“

Dream hung up.

He was fine. He knew he was fine. Sapnap didn’t know how he felt and it angered him that he would think that he did. Instead of lingering on his anger, he shook the thoughts from his head and dried his hands before putting his dishes away.

  
  


_ “Dream, stop splashing me! I’m trying to clean up!” George whined, a smile breaking out across his cheeks.  _

_ “You’re so boring, George,” Dream chuckled, “Live a little! Don’t tell me you’re scared of a little bit of water.” _

_ “I’m not,” George huffed.  _

_ “Oh yeah? I think you are,” Dream teased, standing behind the shorter male, wrapping his arms around his slim waist. _

_ George lifted some of the bubbles from the dish soap and cupped them in his hands. He spun around, looking up to meet the eyes of his boyfriend.  _

_ “Make a wish and then close your eyes,” George giggled, his brown eyes sparkling. Dream nodded, a fond smile settling on his lips. _

_ Dream closed his eyes. George blew on the bubbles. The bubbles floated around them, sort of resembling snow. Dream’s eyes opened. _

_ “What did you wish for?” George asked. _

_ “If I told you that it wouldn’t come true.” _

Dream let the bubbles disappear in the water.

-

It had been an hour since Dream got in his car without a set destination. Bitter wind clung to his tanned skin as he sped down the highway, not even paying attention to the speed he was going. Mediocre pop music blasted from his speakers—it wasn’t like he was listening to it anyway.

Dream drove past all of the hills and beaches. He drove past the next town over. He drove past the city. He drove past all of the memories. 

The man found himself at a red light, the road in front of him judging him like it knew he didn’t belong. He was unaware of what town he was in, but he could care less. For the first time in two months, he felt as if he was free. The loneliness settled beside him instead of around him.

“You should go home, Dream.”

“I can’t, George, you know that,” Dream sighed, the red light illuminating his tired face.

“I’m not coming back, you know that.”

“Last time you weren’t far.. I just need to keep driving,” Dream breathed out, clutching his steering wheel. He didn’t dare look beside him, knowing that seeing his face would break him more than it would fix him.

“You saw me go into the ground, Dream. This isn’t like last time,” George sighed, shaking his head, “You need to move on.”

Dream didn’t reply. 

The music had faded in Dream’s head. All he could hear was ringing and his voice. His voice that he couldn’t seem to get rid of, no matter how hard he tried. Dream wanted him gone, but he knew that George being there was only a fault of his own.

“Sapnap’s right, you know. You shouldn’t cut him off,” George said.

“He doesn’t know anything about me, George. He knows nothing about you. He knows nothing about.. us..” Dream said, his voice cracking. Tears pricked his eyes. Dream was hanging by a thread and George knew that. Part of him knew that George would cut the thread that held him above water.

“There is no us, Dream.”

Dream went home.

-

The man danced. He danced like nothing had changed. Like he wasn’t one thread away from drowning.

He waltzed through his house, the darkness of the night flooding through his open windows. The breeze danced with him, along with the trees and the bushes. The moonlight lit up his skin, acting as a spotlight so all of the stars could watch him.

Dream’s eyes fell closed. He could feel his lover’s breath against his neck, begging him to pull him closer and hold him tight in the darkness of the evening.

  
  


_ “Just follow my lead, I’ve got you,” Dream smiled, holding George’s hand in his own, using his free arm to pull the boy closer to him. _

_ “What if I fall?” George asked. _

_ “Then I’ll catch you, my dear.” _

_ And so they danced. George had never waltzed before, however his feet moved in time with his partner’s and their hearts synced. The music filled their ears, dreams of their futures clouding their brains. Their blissful innocence drowned their senses. _

_ George held on tight to Dream, almost as if he was afraid that if he let go he would tumble to his defeat. Dream caressed his waist, letting the music flow through his veins like some sort of drug. _

_ “Never let go, Dream.” _

  
  


“I’m never letting go, George.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed!  
> talk to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/charnotfound)


End file.
